


Like Solid Mercury

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cauterisation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: When Noctis is injured, Ignis has to take drastic measures to heal him.





	Like Solid Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme:
> 
> Noctis held down, being hurt  
> I can think of two options, though of course if you think of something else you're welcome to write it, but...  
> a) Noctis is injured and the chocobros need to hold him down while he's being treated to keep him from injuring himself or touching the injured area, etc.  
> b) Noctis has been captured and he's tied down while being tortured

Gladiolus paled. "You gotta be kidding me?"

Ignis shook his head. "There is no other way. Now, please, hold him down."

Gladiolus clamped his hands down on Noctis' biceps. It did something to still his jerky movements, but he still choked on his blood as it spluttered from his mouth.

"Prompto," Ignis said with a stern voice.

Prompto was standing near the wall of the cave, his fingers fidgeting in front of him. His wide eyes were glued to Noctis' trembling form, and his face was covered with an ashen mask.

"Prompto!"

Prompto jumped. He tore his eyes from Noctis to meet Ignis' gaze.

"Can you hold his legs, please? I don't want him kicking out while I do this."

Prompto gulped. "Uh, yeah… Sure."

Prompto stumbled over his feet as he made his way over. He took a deep breath, then swung his leg over Noctis' and sat on his knees. His position afforded him the perfect view of the ugly puncture wound in Noctis' abdomen.

Ignis took a deep breath, then summoned a dagger. He cast a fire spell against the wall of the cave and stuck the blade in the flames. When the metal was glowing red, he whipped it out and pressed the flat of the blade against Noctis' wound.

Noctis thrashed. He arched his back as far as he could, and his legs shifted beneath Prompto. He frothed at the mouth, and the froth was red.

"Iggy." Gladiolus spoke with a grave voice.

"One more moment."

"Ignis, he's choking."

Ignis looked up, and his eyes widened. He pulled the dagger away.

"Sit him up and turn his head to the side."

Gladiolus did as he was instructed, and Noctis vomited blood onto the floor of the cave.

When he had finished, he slumped back against Gladiolus' chest, his mouth as red as an animal's after devouring its kill, and his eyes covered with a thin film of glaze. He was breathing as though he'd run a marathon.

Ignis gave him a smile. "It's alright, Noctis. Get some rest."

Noctis let out a quiet, keening noise, then his eyes shut and he slumped against Gladiolus. Gladiolus wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Noctis' torso.

Ignis sighed, sat back on his haunches, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Prompto still sat on Noctis' knees, shaking. Ignis put a hand on his shoulder.

"Prompto… We should get some rest too."

Prompto took a shuddering breath. He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."


End file.
